The purpose of this multidisciplinary study is to determine the structural, physiological, biochemical and pharmacological changes that are produced by head injury, to recognize those changes which might be amenable to therapy and to estimate the efficiency of such therapy in the laboratory and ultimately at the clinical level. Earlier studies focused upon the ultrastructural and biochemical factors and recognized the changes in cell membranes, in energy metabolism of the cell and in blood flow. At a laboratory level we have shown in both compression and gunshot wounds that hemodilution helps reverse the deterioration in blood flow and aids survival. We have also demonstrated that dimethyl sulfoxide, a drug which belongs to both the radiation protection and cold protection series, aids survival in compression injuries. In the next year we plant to continue our studies of blood flow and membrane stabilization.